The Deed Is Done
by Sci-fiQueen94
Summary: May is brought back to the ED pregnant and alone, how long before she has to confront the deed in which has led her to this very moment..? (This is set after May was sacked in Series 24, the story mainly focuses on what secrets May has been keeping from people since she left Holby and her relationship with Kieron Fletcher.)


**The Deed Is Done**

_(This is set after May was sacked in Series 24, the story mainly focuses on what secrets May has been keeping from people since she left Holby and her relationship with Kieron Fletcher.)  
_

"Right this May age 25, 8 ½ months pregnant, complaining of severe abdominal pain and her BP is 30/80. Since arrival she has been on gas and air and we have also given her 250mg of paracetomol." Said Dixie as she pushed May through the entrance of the ED in a wheel chair.

"Dr Phelps now this is a shock, never knew you left here pregnant. Try not to worry I'm sure everything will be fine, it maybe just Braxton hicks." Replied Dr Hanna as she gestured her hand towards rhesus 1.

"I wouldn't count on it, if my luck has anything to go on!" May cried.

"Argh!"

"Why does it have to hurt so badly, it's nothing like what the books say? And believe me, I've read them all."

"Books are useless, life is far more brutal." Dixie said after helping May onto the bed.

"Thanks Dixie. So then Dr Phelps what brings you back to Holby? When you were sacked I thought you were never coming back but here you are, in all your pregnant glory." Zoe quizzed, as she started to examine her old colleague.

"Just family I guess, I didn't want too but I have things I need to do before I go back." Replied May, biting down as hard as she could on the plastic mouth piece.

"Family ey, so they do know then?" said Zoe.

May nodded.

"Just my mum, my dad has not spoken to me since I left Holby." May replied as tears began to fill her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Truly I Am." said Zoe, as she put her hand out to comfort the distressed young doctor.

"Doctor Hanna, May's mother is her to see her. Shell I send her through?" said a nurse from outside, interrupting the emotionally charged moment between the two doctors.

"No!" shouted the mother to be.

"I don't want her here, she doesn't care not really."

"Wow, okay. It's alright May, you don't have to see anyone you do not want too." replied Zoe, looking astonished by her outburst.

"Could you maybe show her to the relatives' room?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be right back." said the nurse, doddering back towards the reception.

"We will give you some more pain relief and then we will do a quick scan to make sure everything is okay" said Zoe.

"Thanks Dr Hanna, it's so painful. I can't believe it's coming this early."-May

"How early is early? Dixie said you were nearly full term, even if this is real labour nothing should go wrong. It's not unusual for babies to come a few weeks early. You should know that."-Zoe

"Well I don't actually know when I'm due; I only went to one midwife appointment. I thought since I had done training I would be fine but.. Well ARGGHH!"-May

"This is not Braxton Hicks!"-May

"You may be right."-Zoe

"You should have gone to your appointments; you know that they're important."-Zoe

"Don't have a go, please!"-May

"ARGHH!"-May

(Next door in Rhesus 2)

"One, Two, Three.. This is George Davis, 37, involved in a RTC. Broken left leg and query fractured right wrist." said Jeff, as he wheeled the injured man into rhesus.

"Thanks Jeff, right we need a full trauma series please Dr Lions"-Nick Jordan

"Cool, I'm on it."-Lenny

"Could someone please page Dr Fletcher, he should be in here helping and learning!"-Nick

Kireon runs through to rhesus 2 and straight into Lenny.

"For god's sake man, watch where you're going!"-Lenny

"Wow mate, sorry"-Kireron

"Forget about that, we need you here now!"-Nick

"Okay, what's the full story?"-Kieron

"This is George, he has been involved in a RTC, and he has a broken left leg and a query fractured right wrist."-Nick

(Rhesus1)

Through the window into rhesus 1 May could see Kieron working on a patient that had just been brought in. She froze her eyes fixated on the young doctor; it was a massive shock seeing him again, as she had not seen him since she was sacked 4 months ago. She was sure that in the next few hours her life was going be shattered by revealing a secret she should never have kept.

"May? May is everything okay; you completely zoned out there for a minute."-Zoe

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling a bit faint that's all."-May

"Faint? That's not very good, is it?"-Zoe

"Sarah could you please go check to see where that scanner has got too?"-Zoe

"Okay"-Sarah

"What have I done?"-May

"God, I'm so stupid. I need to get out of here!"-May

May began to climb off the bed when she felt a sharp release of pressure in her lower abdomen, water then started to trickle down her leg and she collapsed in a heap to the floor with intense pain. Zoe ran over to May who was now screaming so loud even the patients upstairs could most likely hear her.

"Can we have some help in here please?"-Zoe

(Rhesus 2)

Kieron had just finished administrating medication to the patient he was treating when he heard an almighty scream from the other room. He could only just make out that it was a blonde woman on the floor and Dr Hanna was kneeling next to her.

"Help, seriously someone we need some help in here now!"-Zoe

"What the heck is going on in there?"-Nick Jordan

"Sounds like someone's being murdered by one of the doctors."-Lenny

"That is not funny, Dr Lions!"-Nick Jordan

"Kieron go and see what is going on"-Nick Jordan

"Okay"-Kieron

(Rhesus 1)

"May? Come on May, you need to try and sit up for me. I know it's painful but I can't help you if you don't."-Zoe

"My waters have broken; my baby is going to die, isn't it!-Cried May

"Yes your waters have most definitely broken but try not to worry okay; you look full term to me. The baby will be fine I'm sure."-Zoe

"Hey Zoe, need help I hear?"-Kieron

"Very funny, it's about time!"-Zoe

Kieron kneeled down and began helping Zoe turn the patient onto her other side so that they would be able to help her back onto the bed. As he did he caught a glimpse of her face and hurdled backwards.

"May?"-Kieron

"Yes its May, Kieron. She is approximately 36 weeks pregnant and as you can tell by the mess on the floor her waters have just broken."-Zoe

"We still need your help to get back onto the bed you know, Dr Fletcher."-Zoe

Kieron couldn't quite meet May's eyes as he walked back over and carried on helping Zoe. Once May was back on the bed, Kieron couldn't help but stare at her bump and then back up at May.

"I don't want your help."-May

"You have done enough!"-May

"He's the only doctor that's able too at the moment."-Zoe

"Argh!"-May

"Here is the scanner you asked for."-Sarah

"Wow, someone's been busy."-Sarah

"I know tell me about it"-Zoe

"I can't have him in here!"-May

"Why and what do you mean? May come on I can help, Zoe what do you need me to do?"-Kieron

"Could you set up the scanner, we need to see how many weeks the pregnancy is and if the baby is in any distress."-Zoe

"Sure"-Kieron

"Hang on, what do you mean you don't know how far along the pregnancy is?"-Kieron

"It doesn't matter why, just get on with it."-May

"Argh!"-May

"Okay."-Kerion

Kieron finished setting up the scanner and put the gel onto May's stomach, he hadn't seen her in over 4 months and now here she is about to give birth and being strangely aggressive towards him.

"Right May, going by the size of the baby I would say you are 34 weeks pregnant."-Zoe

"So you are just under two months early but he's got every chance of being perfectly healthy."-Zoe

"He?"-May

"Oh err, yeah sorry. Course you didn't know did you."-Zoe

"A little boy.. That's what I wanted."-May

"Is there anyone you want us to call for you, your dad and mum or boyfriend maybe?"-Kieron

"My mum's already here and I have no idea where my dad is and I do not care iver to be honest. As for a boyfriend, who would want me whilst I'm carrying someone else's child?"-May

"Well do you want me to go and get her for you, think you may need her now for support?"-Zoe

"No!"-May

"Are you sure?"-Zoe

"Definitely!"-May

"Arghhhhhhhhh...!"-May

"Kieron, pass May the gas and air."-Zoe

"Right May I'm just going to check how many centimetres dilated you are okay."-Zoe

May nods.

"What did you mean who would want you whilst you're carrying someone else's child?"-Kieron

"What do you think I meant?"-May

"Oh God, ARGHHHHH!"-May

"Right Dr Phelps you're near 5 cm dilated."-Zoe

"You're a quick worker."-Zoe

"May?"-Kieron

"Kieron, seriously not now!"-May

Kieron began working out the dates in his head; she would have been at least 3 months gone by the time she had left and now 4, nearly five months later she's full term. What was she hiding? Maybe it was Yuki's; they went out secretly for a few months. She thought nobody knew but it was pretty obvious by how much happier Yuki had been.

"May what's wrong?"-Kieron

"Is it Yuki's or something?"-Kieron

May laughed but the pain stopped the laugh in its tracks.

"Well done May, you're 7 cm now."-Zoe

"I need you to pant for me in a minute can you do that for me."-Zoe

May nodded, tears falling down her cheeks.

"If you haven't got a boyfriend because it's someone else baby then the dad must be someone from Holby, am I right? I mean you know you're gorgeous so you could have had your pick."-Kerion

Kieron smiled up at May and laughed, May looked up at him with an emotionally charged half grin and uttered.

"It's yours!"-May


End file.
